Accidents
by astroz0mbies
Summary: [Dangerous Devotion Rewritten] Sway and her sister are reunited in Long Beach. R&R Please!
1. Homecoming

**Authors Note:** _I've decided to re-write this fiction because I feel that I can do a much better job putting effort into what I really wanted to bring out in this story. I think along the few months I've stopped writing, I've developed my vocabulary... and my writer's block was successfully slain when summer started. I hope you enjoy my revised version and if you like my writing, keep a look out on my other fictions, which I should be finishing soon. Some will be removed from my list because I've lost interest in them, but others should be coming in. Thanks for your time and patience._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything except the plot of this fiction and the character Dallas. Jerry Bruckheimer and Company owns everything else._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter One: Homecoming

It was the usual hot day in Long Beach as Dallas drove her black Mustang down the dimly lit street. She had only one reason for coming to this place and that reason was to visit her sister, whom she'd only kept in contact with through letters. Since their mothers death while on a boost, Sway left for Long Beach while Dallas stayed in Michigan. Both Sway and Dallas had worked with their mother boosting cars. That's how they learned the ropes. Ever since that day, Dallas hadn't stolen one car ever again. Sway, on the other hand, joined a group of boosters. They'd gotten into a lot of trouble and soon, Sway realized the error of her ways and so did Dallas. Unfortunately, Dallas had realized it all too soon and Sway learned after it was too late.

Dallas parked her car under a streetlight beside the curb. She got out and walked down the street to the bar where Sway was working. As Dallas entered the bar, it seemed a lot cleaner that what she was used to. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sway leading a man out through the back door. He looked as though he'd had a few too many drinks. Sway cursed as she threw him out. When she returned behind the bar to serve more customers, Dallas was sitting on a bar stool right in front of her.

"I'll have a rum and coke on the rocks, Sway." Dallas said.

Sway replied, giving Dallas a good look before she began mixing her drink, "Sure thing." Sway slid the drink down the counter to Dallas, who stopped it with her hand and took a drink. Sway was still curious about this woman. She recognized her from somewhere and she knew she would kick herself later for not asking. "Have I seen you before?"

Dallas paused a moment and regarded Sway. "My own sister doesn't even remember me." She laughed softly and took another swing of her rum and coke.

"Dallas? I don't believe it. You never told me you were coming." Sway was taken back a moment as she moved from behind the counter to approach Dallas.

"I think that's what the point of a surprise is, Sway. You weren't supposed to know." Dallas moved toward Sway and they embraced. A whole flood of memories came back the moment they came near each other. For so long, they'd been separated. To have Dallas back in her life was a joy to Sway.

Sway took a step back and spoke, "I'm off work in a few minutes. If you don't mind waiting, I can take you to my place. You're not going to stay in a hotel if I can help it. Hell, if you really need to, Memphis and I can spare a room in the house for you."

"That would be great. Thank you so much, Sway. How about I go wait in the car and we'll head to your place once you get out?"

Nodding, Sway moved to hug Dallas again. "Alright. Just don't drive off on me. I'd hate to loose you twice."

Dallas headed out of the bar and back into her car where she turned on the radio. She didn't mind the wait. Especially because it was her sister she was waiting for. Everything felt different, but familiar at the same time. Sway seemed very happy, not to mention she talked about Memphis. They must have moved into a house together.

Her thoughts were jarred when she'd heard a knock on her passenger window. Sway waved and told her to roll down the windows. "Just follow me. I'm in the white BMW."

The night drew near and the dimly lit streetlights became bright beacons guiding her way as Dallas followed Sway home. She'd wondered what Sway's home would look like and what cars would be in the driveway. Dallas already knew Eleanor would be there. Sway talked about Eleanor all the time in her letters like it was her baby and not Memphis'.

It seemed quite a short drive to Sway's house from the bar. When Dallas pulled into the driveway behind Sway, she immediately noticed Eleanor. She admired the car for moments before getting out of her own Mustang and leaning against the hood. "She's beautiful. Otto did a good job on it."

"He sure did." Sway moved to Eleanor. "I worked on the engine. Otto did the bodywork. I'll tell you more about it later. Right now I have to get you inside and meet everyone. I'm not sure, but Tumbler might be over. He's been coming here a lot since his dad died."

Dallas followed Sway up the porch stairs and into the home. "I'm sorry to hear that." Her eyes moved around the main corridor. It was a beautiful bungalow home. From inside the den, Dallas could hear a familiar voice over the TV. She heard things like 'I have two dads and one wears lip gloss!' and 'My gender is yet to be determined'. She got closer and saw Memphis sitting on the love seat, while Kip and Tumbler sat on the couch. Tumbler sat watching the TV in awe.

"Jerry Springer again, Tumbler?" Sway asked rhetorically as she took a seat beside Memphis on the smaller couch.

Tumbler smiled and placed the remote he'd been clutching in his hand down on the coffee table. "Yup. Good old Jerry."

Kip watched as Dallas took a seat between Tumbler and himself. "You must be a friend of Sway's?"

"Actually, I'm her sister. Dallas."

Memphis responded with enlightenment, "Sway, you never told me you had a sister."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Sway smiled and looked over at Dallas. "I told her she could stay with us. I know you won't mind, Memphis. She's my sister."

"I don't mind at all. I would have liked a little heads up. I don't know if we have room."

Kip chimed in, "Dallas can take my room. I can sleep on the couch." He thought it would be a good idea to do something nice for Dallas. She was actually quite attractive. It must run in the family.

Dallas protested, "No. I'll sleep on the couch. Kip, you keep your bed." She said turning a bit to face him. "I'm used to sleeping on a couch. I did it all the time back when I was in college."

"I insist. Take my bed. I'll take the couch." Kip said as he got up from the couch and stretched.

Tumbler did the same, sensing it was his time to leave. "Well, I'm heading home now. It was nice meeting you, Dallas. Hope to see you again sometime." Tumbler smiled and walked past her. Dallas smiled back and watched him leave.

The group sat in silence for a moment as they flipped through channels on the TV. There was nothing good on at this time, mostly infomercials, Jerry Springer, and re-runs of 'I Love Lucy'. It was already 2:00 AM and Dallas felt like she was going to fall asleep right there beside Kip. She dozed off for a minute; her head lightly leaned against his shoulder.

Dallas' eyes opened when she heard Memphis' voice. "We should probably head to bed. It's late"

"I second the motion." Dallas said as she got up from the couch and offered her hand to Kip. "Get up. I'm sleeping here."

Kip ignored her hand, smiled, and flopped down on the couch. "Go to bed, Dallas."

"Alright. You win." Dallas turned to Sway. "Lead the way, oh wise one."

Sway took her sisters hand and moved through the home briefly before taking her to Kip's room. "We can take out your luggage in the morning. You should get some rest now."

Dallas nodded, heading toward the unmade bed and sitting on it. "Thanks again, Sway." She lay back down and kept her eyes open for a few minutes to take in the room. It was messy, which is what Dallas expected from a guy like Kip. His room was filled with stuff about cars. There were many car related posters; small car replicas still in their packaging and on the window to the right of her was a classic decal with a ford boy peeing on a Chevrolet. What a lovely thing to look at before dozing to sleep. She nodded off at first, still trying to examine the room but her eyes were getting heavier and eventually she went to sleep.

Kip hoped Dallas wasn't asleep already. He crept past Sway and Memphis' room toward his own where Dallas was. His hand rested on the knob for a brief moment before he turned it and entered the room. He saw his extra pillow by his bedside table and he moved to grab it.

"I'm awake." Mumbled Dallas as she turned her head to look at Kip, who was standing to her right.

Kip turned quickly, almost as if he'd been snuck up on. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just needed to grab my pillow."

"You didn't wake me."

"Okay. Sorry, again." Kip grabbed the pillow and held it against his chest as he spoke, "Goodnight."

Dallas watched as Kip moved away. She sat up in bed and called him back. "Wait, Kip. I feel really bad about making you sleep on the couch. I want you to sleep here." She watched as Kip stood there, debating. "Look, there's enough room for both of us. And it's more comfortable than the couch."

Moving back toward his bed, Kip sighed. "You should be a saleswoman." He joked as he got into the bed beside Dallas. "Hey, Dallas?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, Kip."


	2. Out of Reach

Chapter Two: Out of Reach

Dallas stretched, awaking to the smell of freshly made coffee. She felt like the star of a Maxwell House commercial with the exception of her dancing around from her first sip of coffee. Her eyes scanned the room one last time as she got out of bed and moved out of the room and into the kitchen. Memphis was making pancakes and Sway sat at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee. Both their eyes moved to look over at her, making her presence known.

Once Memphis made the pancakes, he organized them neatly onto a plate and placed them in the centre of the table. Sway reached over to the plate of pancakes and picked one up, folding it before taking a bite. "Morning, Sunshine." The words that came past Sway's lips before she continued to eat her pancake.

"Good morning." Dallas greeted, taking a seat at the table across from Sway and grabbing one of the pancakes. Just about that time, Kip walked out of the bathroom in a pair of black jeans and a white wife beater tank. As usual, his hair was gelled back.

"Sleep well?" Sway looked directly at Dallas. A smile spread across her face. She knew that Kip and Dallas had spent the night in the same bed together. She had even been nosey and peeked into the room early in the morning when she woke up. They looked pretty comfortable to her.

Dallas grinned back at Sway, a slight glare appearing on her features. "Yeah. I slept good." She leaned back in her chair and finished off the pancake she'd been eating. "So do we have anything planned for today?" She glanced over to Kip as he made his way over to Memphis and patted his shoulder. They greeted each other with a good morning and Kip took a seat at the table next to Sway with a cup of coffee.

"Memphis and I promised Otto we'd be in today to work. But I'm sure Kip would be more than happy to show you around Long Beach or something." Sway purred, her eyes peering from the rim of her cup of coffee as she took a drink.

For a moment, Kip paused and looked over to Sway. _Matchmaker, anyone? _He blinked and then looked to Dallas. "Oh, yeah. We can go down to the Harbour front for the car show." He smiled and decided not to go for the pancakes today. He wasn't very hungry anyway.

"That sounds great." Dallas pulled closer to the table and rested her elbows on it, her hands moving to Sway's cup of coffee as she lifted it to her lips and finished it off.

Sway's gaze snapped to Dallas with a glare. _My coffee. _"Memphis and I should probably head out now." Her gaze would then soften as she looked over her shoulder to Memphis, raising her brows a couple times to give a sort of signal that she'd wanted to leave Kip and Dallas in privacy. Memphis smiled and nodded, heading toward the door. "Don't forget to wash the dishes tonight, Kip. It's your turn." He would yell just before exiting and closing the door behind him.

There was a moment of silence after Memphis and Sway left the house. It wasn't an awkward silence as much as it was a peaceful and comfortable silence. But Dallas wasn't a fan of long silence's, so she got up from her seat and walked over to Kip. She picked up his now empty cup, along with hers, and she placed them in the sink. Dallas hadn't noticed, but when she had turned to put the cups in the sink Kip had gotten up from the table and had moved to stand beside her.

"I might as well wash these so I don't have to worry about them later." Kip said as he picked up the dish soap and dumped some of it into the sink.

Dallas reached over and turned on the water. "Four hands are better than two."

Nodding, Kip smiled and carried on washing the dishes with Dallas. Every once in a while catching himself glancing her way and feeling slightly guilty because it was Sway's sister. They had their differences, though. Dallas had long brown hair just past her shoulders. While Sway's hair was blonde. Dallas seemed to like wearing clothing that fit a bit tightly and she liked jeans. Sway liked leather.

A soft sigh passed Dallas' lips as she took a step away from the sink and dried her hands on a dishcloth. She looked down at her halter-top to make sure she didn't get any dirt or water on the bright yellow fabric. Her gaze would then wander off to Kip and she caught him looking at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She joked, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick your tongue out like that. I might be forced to do something with it." Kip joked right back.

With the dishes done and everything in the house secure, Kip and Dallas made their way down to the Long Beach Harbour for a car show that happened almost every Friday. Kip's friends were already waiting there when he'd pulled up into one of the parking spaces in his Dodge Charger. Dallas stepped out of the car after Kip did and she made her way around from the passenger's side to see everyone.

"Dallas. This is Freb, Toby, Mirror Man, and the already famously known Tumbler." Kips spoke up, watching as Dallas moved up to give each of them a hug.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Dallas gave a wave of her hand in greeting after hugging each of them. She quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail and pushed a few strands to her frame her face.

Freb rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little shy. "So, are we going then?"

They made their way through the other visitors as they examined the various vehicles that were being displayed along the harbour front. Dallas walked in between Tumbler and Kip. While they walked, Kip was reminded of the days when he used to boost cars. Those were good days until he had screwed himself over. Toby had luckily recovered from his gunshot wounds and everyone was glad he did. He had always been the kid who wanted in on the action, but never got the chance to show what he could do for the team. Except for hacking. Kip remembered when he was like Toby. When he wanted to be just like his brother. He'd gotten his wish.

"Sexy." Kip's thoughts were broken when he heard Dallas speak and then move from her spot between himself and Tumbler. She moved toward a Mitsubishi Spyder. "Looks like a V8 in this baby."

Kip moved to the opposite side of the car. "You remind me of Sway."

"You'd be surprised how many times I've gotten that before." Dallas grinned. "But Sway has more of an obsession with cars than I do."

The ground moved on to more and more cars as the day went by. Each of them pointing out the shapes, guessing how fast the car would go, arguing about which one looked the best. It was like they were in their own little piece of heaven. And they didn't have to boost them to enjoy them; merely looking at the cars brought back an excitement that a lot of them didn't want to forget.

After indulging in the sights of the harbour front car show, the group made their way down to the beach. Instead of lying in the sand, which they knew would get everywhere, the opted for sitting on the grass under a tree. Dallas leaned against the trunk of the tree, pulling grass out of the ground. It was a habit she'd had since she was a kid.

"You know, if you keep pulling out the grass, we're just going to be laying on the dirt." Kip said wryly as he lay down with his head resting on her thigh. Dallas merely laughed and threw the grass in his face. Kip shot up and shook his head to get the grass off it. Kip threw a big glob of grass right back to her, but it missed and ended up hitting Tumbler in the shoulder.

"Okay. That's it." Tumbler pulled out a wad of grass, plus some dirt, and aimed for Kip. Though he purposely faked it and ended up hitting Mirror Man.

Mirror Man brushed himself off. "Do NOT tell me you just threw that at me!"

Soon, the small grass fight between Kip and Dallas became a full-fledged grass battle between everyone. Kip moved to duck behind Dallas, wrapping his arms around her waist. "She'd my shield! Shield!" He yelled, his chin popping up to rest on her shoulder.

Dallas looked over to him and grinned, peeling his arms from around her and getting up to run. While Toby had the chance, he hit Kip with a wad of grass. Kip glared. "I'll get you for that one later."

Meanwhile, Dallas had stopped running and she was standing in front of the water. Her shoes had filled with sand when she was running through it, but she didn't mind it. She could hear someone approach her from behind but she didn't turn around. Then there was a loud yell as Freb was hit in the eye with grass. The game would cease. Her ears caught Toby saying, "It's all fun and games till somebody looses and eye."

Once Kip had caught up to Dallas, he stood beside her quietly. His gaze glanced to the side to see her expression. Just to make sure she wasn't angry or upset. She looked happy. It made him happy. "Did you have fun?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah. Most fun I've had since boosting cars." She replied

"You used to boost cars?"

"Yeah." Dallas sighed, blinking as she looked to the water. "But I gave it up. I didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore. Everything went out of control." She would leave it at that for now. Looking over her shoulder, he looked to Kip before her eyes went to the others. "I think it's time to go home now."

Kip nodded and watched Dallas turn to leave. He followed after. The day had gone by so quickly and it was already time to go. By the time everyone had said their goodbyes, the streetlights were on and night was starting to come. It was a relatively quite drive home for Dallas and Kip. He couldn't help but think about what Dallas had been talking about a moment ago. She was talking about how things got out of control. Could it have been the same control Memphis had talked to him about before?

"What happened?" Kip asked, not sure if he wanted to know or if she wanted to talk about it. "I mean, what happened that made you loose control?"

Dallas looked over to Kip and frowned. She lowered her head; her long ponytail falling forward. "My mom died." Kip was speechless. Dallas continued. "She crashed her car in a boost. I used to be in her group. She didn't want me to be but she knew she couldn't stop me."

"So is that how Sway started?"

"Yeah. But then she left and tried to start a new life after mom died. You know how that story plays out. She ended up boosting again." Dallas' gaze moved to look away from Kip as she stared blankly out the window. "It's like a drug, Kip. It's so hard to stop."

"I know." Kip said as he took his hand off the stick shift and placed it on the hand that was resting on her thigh. "I know what it's like."

Her brown eyes blinked and then looked to her side. Dallas regarded Kip for a moment as his hand slipped away from hers so he could shift gears. That touch of his hand was more than he could ever do to let her know that he understood and that he really did care. Other than that dialogue they shared, the rest of the car ride was silent. Dallas looked out the window, her reflection looking back at her. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing the strands around her face back behind her ears.

A car pulled up beside them at the stoplight.

Dallas looked to Kip and gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Do you know them, Kip?"

Kip looked in the direction Dallas was pointing and immediately saw the man's dark and very familiar face. "Johnny B." Kip mumbled under his breath.

"Johnny who?"

"Long story. Roll down the window."

Johnny B smiled and gave them the finger as Dallas rolled the window down. "Hey Baby. I'm gonna kick yo ass. I just got outta the pen and you and your brotha are gonna pay." When his smile widened, gold teeth could be seen in that disgusting mouth of his.

"You go ahead and try it, asshole." Kip retorted.

At that moment, the light turned green and both cars raced past it. Johnny B was close in first. They whizzed past parked and moving cars, on-coming traffic, and even a few pedestrians. All the while, Dallas was enjoying the rush of speed again. One she hadn't felt in a long time.

But in that moment, Dallas also felt a border being passed. If she were driving, she would have felt it sooner. Even she knew when she had to slow down. She eyed the speedometer. "Kip, you're going too fast."

"No, I'm not, Dallas." Kip brushed her comment off and sped up more, pushing in the lead.

"Damnit, Kip, slow down!" Dallas screamed.

Out of nowhere, another car drove in; hitting the car Kip and Dallas were in from the left side. Another car hit them in the back, casing it to flip over and roll a couple times before skidding across the road to a stop. Johnny B slammed on the breaks, but that was useless. His car slammed into Kip's, causing Johnny B and his passenger to fly though the windshield. It killed them both instantly.

**_Car crash, east side town  
The water's deep and you can feel your own strength fading  
You're beginning to let go_**

It was about 20 minutes later that Dallas woke up. A searing pain passed through her as she slowly turned her head to look beside her. Kip lay next to her, breathing faintly. The car had been turned upside down and all the blood was rushing to her head. She began to feel a bit light headed. A trickle of blood passed down her cheek and toward her eye. She blinked it away and then closed her eyes for a moment. Dallas could hear the ambulance coming closer. But would they be there in time? Her eyes open again as she searched for Kip's hand in the dark. When she does find it, she gave it a squeeze. But he didn't squeeze back.

**_High above me, I can see the surface now  
Picture perfect life is faded out of you  
And high above me I can feel the world  
But I don't need it  
I don't need it  
I don't need it  
I just need you  
I just need you_**

Dallas kept squeezing his hand, hoping to wake him. "Wake up. Kip, I know you're still alive. You bastard, wake up." She kept talking as tears began to well up in her eyes. She felt like everything she touched died or left her. Her mother. Her sister. Even her father. Though, she really couldn't blame Sway for leaving. It was the best choice. Dallas knew that. And even as the tires of the ambulance could be seen vaguely from the shattered windshield, she thought that this was what it was like for her mother. But she probably didn't feel anything. Not like this. Kip's hand was cold. Dallas was scared. Those tears that welled in her eyes were now streaming down her face as she prayed Kip would be all right.

**_And you grow colder like a dream  
I can't believe the practical things  
They're always out of reach_**

Paramedics and police officers gathered around as they began to tear apart the metal wreckage to free the victims inside. One voice sounded so familiar to Dallas. But the face couldn't be seen in her mind at the moment. All Dallas could think about right now was if Kip was going to make it or not. Entwining her fingers in his, she squeezed his hand one last time.

**_Car crash, east side town  
The waters deep and I can feel my own strength fading  
I'm beginning to let go_**

Dallas felt no broken bones, just shards of glass scraping against her skin. Feeling light headed, she touched her forehead with her free hand. She was bleeding. Not only there, but on her lip as well. From what she could feel, that was about it. But she knew there had to be more. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes back into her head. The blood loss was taking its toll on her body.

"They're taking their damn time." She mumbled weakly.

Her eyes shot open when she felt Kip's hand squeeze back. His head turned slowly and their gaze met with a smile, with whatever strength they both had left. Kip felt her hand loosing its strength. The doors on each side were finally cut open and Dallas was limply pulled out of the car. Kip and Dallas released their grasp on each other. Both were hopeful they would see each other soon.

_**High above me I can feel the surface now  
Picture perfect life has faded out of you  
And high above me I can feel the world  
But I don't need it  
I don't need it  
I don't need it  
I just need you  
I just need you**_

Detective Castlebeck was the first person on the scene, along with his partner Detective Drycoff. "What a mess." Castlebeck sighed as he moved to the car wreck. He would then make his way to the bodies that had been pulled out of the vehicle. His brow lifted as he recognized one.

"Isn't that Kip Raines?" asked Jason as he circled the body.

Castlebeck replied. "Affirmative, Drycoff. Check if this car is stolen. We can never be too sure."

Jason Drycoff nodded and pulled out his radio. "I'd like a theft check on a licence plate number…" He trailed off, recognizing the other victim of the crash.

"Something wrong, Detective?" Came the booming voice of Castlebeck as he stood behind Drycoff.

A sombre look passed Dryoff's features as he kneeled down and brushed hair away from Dallas' face. She was unconscious. He was sure this was the girl he'd know four years ago. The one he'd met in college. Sure, they had a thing together, but then she disappeared. To where, he didn't know. Either way, the story between them was unfinished. And he didn't like stories with no ending. "Nothing, sir. It's just that I know this woman."

"Who is she?"

Jason got up as the paramedics took her away on a stretcher into the ambulance. "She's a friend." He was about to step forward, wanting to see her to the hospital, but Castlebeck pulled him back by the arm.

"We have work to do." Castlebeck said sternly.

Reluctantly, Detective Jason Drycoff stepped back and turned to face Castlebeck. He was ready for the next order. All the while, he wondered what Dallas was doing with Kip. _I'll just see her in the hospital tomorrow._ He thought to himself before reading out the licence plate number and collecting evidence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **_The song is by David Usher and it's called Surfacing. Just to credit. I hope you're enjoying the re-written version so far. I changed it a little bit. They never did give Detective Drycoff a first name in the movie, so I figure I'd razzle dazzle a name up._


End file.
